


Blaine Winchester: a series of one-shots

by orphan_account



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Blaine Winchester, Crossover, Gen, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, established klaine, parents!klaine, supergleeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots surrounding the Blaine Winchester AU. </p><p>Blaine and Kurt are older than in canon but I've tried to keep aspects of canon the same, although it's difficult when combining two different universes.</p><p>Blaine is Dean & Sam's half-brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winchester

Blaine had never been a _Winchester_.

Blaine had been an Anderson, the name he’d shared with his brother - _apparently half brother_ \- Cooper and with his mother and with his dad; the only man he’d ever known as his father.

For a short while, where he’d been uncertain about who he was and where he’d belonged he’d been a Warber. Blaine Warbler, the name he’d taken from the name of the first school show-choir he’d joined. A name that at one point in time had meant security and belonging and safety at last.

Blaine had been and was a Hummel-Anderson, acquired through marriage and shared with his husband, Kurt, and their beautiful daughter, Violet. A name that still meant security and belonging and love. A name that made him want to sing every day of his life.

But he’d never been and was not a _Winchester_.

He didn’t know John Winchester, he’d never met the man, he felt no remorse at hearing of the man’s passing above that of hearing of any random stranger passing on the news. He hadn’t even been aware that he was not biologically Michael Anderson’s son and felt no need to see himself as anything other than Michael Anderson’s son.

And yet they wouldn’t leave him alone.

Them being the two men. The two brothers. _Winchesters_.

His half brothers apparently.

They’d rolled into his New York neighbourhood in that shiny black death trap of a car amidst a flurry of weird and now they wouldn’t leave him alone.

Because apparently he was in danger.

Because apparently they wanted to help because that’s what _family_ do.

Blaine had always understood that family and sharing DNA were not the same thing.  
  
He’d understood during high school when he’d seen his now husband’s bond with his late step-brother.  
  
He’d understood when he’d been welcomed into the Hudson-Hummel household as if he’d been a member all along.  
  
He’d understood when he’d been lost in the big brown eyes of a newborn baby girl and the feeling that all was right in the world.  
  
And he certainly understood now.

These two men; Sam and Dean, their names were, had given him no reason to trust their assertions that he and his family were in any kind of danger. He could potentially be in more danger by going with them than staying, he didn't feel like he was in any danger.  
  
And yet he was going with them anyway.  
  
He and Kurt had packed as many belongings as they could fit into that stupid outdated Impala and strapped their sleeping daughter’s car-seat into the back, at 3 o'clock in the morning no less, because apparently immediate danger couldn't wait for them to have a full night's sleep and they'd left for Kansas of all places with two near strangers.  
  
Because his family were apparently in danger.  
  
And if making decisions based on protecting family from apparent danger was the Winchester way, then Blaine was more of a Winchester than he had ever wanted to be.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hello! I've never posted on AO3 before, nor have I posted any glee or supernatural fic before. I have written fic before but it's been a while (and I'm talking years) so I apologise for being rusty.
> 
> I don't know how many stories will be in this series of one-shots and since I'm just writing these when they come to me I don't have a posting schedule... I'm sorry.
> 
> This plot bunny grabbed me and wouldn't let go and I really love the Blaine Winchester fic trope and also apparently parents!klaine, although I personally dislike kids.


	2. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is set after 9x03

People stop by the bunker all the time. It’s something Kurt has gotten used to in his transition from his dream life in the city to a world where the supernatural is real and his small family unit is living under the roof of two supernatural hunters, also known as his estranged-up-until-recently brother-in-laws, and a prophet of the lord. To be honest people dropping in is the least of his worries.   
  
But this time feels different.  
  
The man (Kurt assumes he’s a man because the alternative is that he’s face-to-face with one of those creatures he’s learnt too much about in too short a space of time) doesn’t quite hold himself like he knows what he’s doing in his own body. If he had to put a name on it he’d say Socially Awkward. Capital S, capital A. More-so than any of his high school band of misfit friends - stroke glee club - ever were.   
  
His clothes look out of place and not just in the Kurt-Hummel-Knows-Fashion-Better-Than-You kind of way, but in the Pulled-Random-Clothes-From-The-Closet-In-The-Dark kind of way. Or like he threw on whatever was available at the time.   
  
It’s gone late. It was gone late when the man showed up at the door and was quickly escorted into the main room by Dean, where they’ve been stationed and talking in hushed whispers ever since. Occasionally the stranger’s eyes meet his wearily when he looks up from the dusty tome on Angel Lore he’s reading for research purposes but Dean quickly pulls his attention back to whatever urgent matter they’re discussing in tones too quiet for Kurt to eavesdrop.   
  
_Angels. His cynical atheist self is not touching that with a ten foot barge pole. Not yet anyway. But the sooner they put the world back to normal the sooner he can go back to his normal life in New York, so he’s helping to research their stupid falling angels._

He wonders if this man could possibly be a friend of the older hunter’s, because from what he’s observed of the way the three residents of the bunker refer to their friends and family is that it’s usually in past tense, as though the life of a hunter is closely linked with the loss of loved ones. Which he supposes it is. And that being the case it’s not very likely that a possible friend of the older man’s would just show up in the middle of the night for a casual chat over coffee.

He contemplates the idea that the other man is another hunter, which might explain the unusual time and the urgent conversation, but all the times he’s seen Dean around other hunters he’s never seen him so relaxed or at ease, and the man, while he looks like he could hold his own in a fight, also doesn’t look much like the hunter stereotype that Kurt has gathered in his head after meeting various hunters.  
  
Which leaves him as puzzled as ever and unable to focus on the heavy tome sitting across his lap.  
  
He watches as the man downs the dregs of the coffee in the chipped cup in front of him and stands awkwardly, cutting whatever Dean was saying off as he stands too and nods once, resigned to wherever the conversation has taken them, before placing his own cup down on the table and leading the man back to the exit with a guiding hand on his shoulder.  
  
And that’s the most puzzling part of all, because he’s not sure Dean would turn anyone he’s friendly with, victim, friend or hunter, out of the bunker so late when the nearest town is a drive away and yet the man is definitely leaving again. And from what he can see of Dean’s face he looks both eager for him to go and reluctant to let it happen.

And Kurt wonders how this strange man, who got dressed in the dark, who appears to be both welcome and unwelcome in his current place of residence, fits into the lives of the three men who live in the bunker because if there's one thing he’s sure it's he does fit into their lives. Somehow.


	3. Lori & Michael (& John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is boring. John is a Hunter. Lori just is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these short stories are set in the present day or have an established place in Supernatural canon.
> 
> This one is set in 1987.

Michael is boring.

Michael splits most of his time between his job as a teacher at a local public school and grading his student’s assignments and spending time with their son, Cooper.

Michael is boring and that’s why Lori chose him; that’s what she loves about him; that’s why she married him in the first place. 

And yet sometimes, the part of her that’s still the dreamer she was in high school, the naive girl who wanted adventure and fun and music feels like it’s not enough. She wants to drive down deserted streets at midnight with Cooper asleep in the back seat and visit the ocean just because they can and _sing_ , she really wants to sing. And yet she _can’t_ and she _doesn’t_. Because she’s older now, maybe soon she'll be too old, and that would be reckless and difficult and it wouldn’t put dinner on the table every night. And Michael would never go and being a single parent, a woman, on the road would cause nothing but stigma and judgement. And she can’t leave Cooper.

So instead she heads to her job as a nurse at the hospital, covering for one of her co-workers, Carole, who just gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Another baby would be nice, she thinks sometimes, but Michael has never expressed any interest in more children and an extra mouth to feed would make her dream of travelling even harder to reach, would probably solidify her roots in Bellefontaine, Logan County, Ohio forevermore. Anyway, it’s just a pipe-dream, she doesn’t need more children. Cooper is enough and she loves him dearly. 

It’s when she’s covering Carole’s shift that it happens, although she’s not entirely sure what “it” is. The lights around the nurses station, which have been flickering for the last week, reach the optimum point and blow out, although the light shining in through the window in the door suggest that the rest of the hospital is unaffected. She registers a crippling cold and pain, lots and lots of pain and then she’s being pushed to the ground and there’s a white substance, _salt_ she registers, it’s just salt. 

And then the man, who was muttering previously about somebody called “Caleb” hurrying up with a “salt and burn” and _oh god he sounds like a psychopath what if he’s a psychopathic killer?_ is climbing to his feet and telling her not to move. It's then that she notices the other figure, standing by the door, she recognises the man, is sure he was a patient at some point. By the time she notices him, the salt-and-burn man is pointing a gun at her former patient, before she can even think to shout a warning from her place on the floor surrounded by salt, he’s being shot at. And just as the bullet hits, where she expects blood and bullet wounds and crying out, there just isn't. He disappears. Into thin air. And no, that’s not right.

He reappears shortly after the other man catches his breath, again materialising out of thin air, and again the other man is ready with the gun… shooting at her former patient/the thing/whatever he now is.

Then he disappears into flames and the other man sighs, dropping to the floor with his gun.

She should ask who he is, or if he’s okay or ensure he’s not injured but instead a startled and hushed “What was _that?_ ” falls from her mouth.

The other man doesn’t look put out by her choice of question, he actually smirks a little, as though he’s asked on the regular. 

“A ghost.”

“That man was one of my patients,” she tries to assert.

“And then he died. And then he was a vengeful spirit. And now he’s gone.” The other man explains bluntly, as though this is common knowledge and not something pulled from the shelves in the horror section of a book store.

“I’m John.”

“Lori.”

***

Leaving John’s ( _John Winchester_ , apparently, although it took a while to get a real name from the man) motel room the next morning at approximately the time her night shift should end, Lori expects to feel a lot more guilty than she actually does for the turn of events the night before.

If she convinces herself it never happened (everything, the ghost being real, the night with John), then she needn’t believe that it really happened and she can return home.

She can turn away from John Winchester and adventure and travel and mystery, she can definitely turn away from fiction-being-real, and return to the normal, the boring, to Michael and Cooper.

To her husband who reads the newspaper in the mornings to check on the sports scores and local environmental news, not for possible hunts for things that go bump in the night. To her husband who drinks camomile tea before heading to bed, not a shot, two shots, a glass, two glasses, a bottle of whiskey depending on the day. To her husband whose job is stable and constant and puts legitimate money in the bank.

And if she made one mistake, one time… No one need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Everyone always makes Blaine’s dad a lawyer or a businessman or something, I made him a teacher, ha!
> 
> 2\. The city I chose is between Westerville (Dalton Academy’s location) and Lima (where glee is set). Yup.
> 
> 3\. I skipped the sex scene because I didn’t want to contemplate writing Blaine’s mum doing the do with John Winchester… And I really didn’t want to put the story’s rating up for that.
> 
> 4\. I had to break down when everyone was born in my own head. Cooper and Blaine’s age gap is much less than I believe it to be in canon, I never meant for that but it worked out when establishing everyone’s birth date. All Supernatural Characters birth dates are taken from the Supernatural Wiki:
> 
> \- John Winchester was born in 1954
> 
> \- Lori Anderson was born in 1963  
> \- Michael Anderson was born in 1961
> 
> \- Dean Winchester was born in 1979  
> \- Sam Winchester was born in 1983 
> 
> \- Cooper Anderson was born in 1982  
> \- Blaine Anderson was born in 1988  
> \- Kurt Hummel was born in 1987
> 
> \- Adam Milligan was born in 1990
> 
> \- Kurt & Blaine Hummel-Anderson were married in 2008
> 
> \- Violet Hummel-Anderson was born in 2011  
> (making her around 2 currently)
> 
> \- Violet is biologically the child of Santana (Lopez) and Kurt.


	4. Lori & Michael (& John): A Continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the formatting is a little weird on this one, it's nearly 7am and I haven't even slept yet and I need to play with the html to fix it. I'll do it after sleep/uni... 
> 
> Additional proof-reading will also be done then because right now sleep is needed.

_It’s going to be okay._ Lori desperately tells herself as she paces the small hospital rest-room, staring dumbly at the little white stick clutched in her fingers.

_It’s going to be okay._

She wants to believe it is, but if her calculations and her two missed cycles are correct, that takes her back to early April and early April is when the incident happened.   
  
And early April means there’s a chance, a small chance, that the baby she’s carrying is not Michael’s.  
  
And she’s going to have to tell him because she can’t live with the guilt. And John looks so different from Michael that it might be obvious from the get-go if she tries to hide it.   
  
Michael’s hair is light brown, John’s is dark. Michael’s eyes are a blue grey, John’s are dark. Her own hair is light brown, her eyes are hazel.  
  
And if by some miracle the baby, a child, _another_ child does look enough like Michael to pass off as Michael’s son or daughter, she doesn’t think she could maintain the lie for so long.  
  
She has to tell him.   
  
***  
 _It’s going to be okay._  She tells herself and the potential life growing inside her as she approaches Michael at the dinner table after putting Cooper down for the night, jittery as she had been through his bedtime story.

And then it just falls out (mostly, she leaves out the supernatural for now, there’s only so much a person can come to terms with at once) how she met John at work when he was just passing through the city. How he offered her a drink and everything that came after and Michael listens, stony faced, to her entire story.   
  
She’s crying by her admittance of the potential pregnancy.   
  
Michael stands abruptly and leaves.  
  
 _It’s going to be okay._ She tries to promise herself. Herself and the unborn baby. And she waits, she watches the door, the clock, the small television set and waits.  
  
It’s late when Michael returns, the early hours of the morning, and she’s dosing in the armchair, too stressed and worried to go to their bed. The opening of the front door causes her to bolt upright and Michael just stares and she stares back not knowing what he’s going to do now.  
Michael tells her he’s going to stay. That they can raise the baby. That it won’t be any different than with Cooper. After all, this John sounds like he doesn’t stay in one town for more than a week, and the child doesn’t need that from his or her dad.   
  
They have a home and stability and he can forgive and forget with time and _it’s going to be okay._  
  
She sighs and stands and falls into her husband’s embrace.  
  
***

They wait a while longer before telling Cooper. They take him for ice cream, to the playground, to pick up a new book from the bookstore and then they sit on either side of him on the sofa and explain to him that he’s going to have a younger brother or sister.  
  
“Cool.” He says, before squirming and racing away from his parents to play with his toys.  
  
***

  
It’s September before they get around to telling John. Cooper is back at school and Lori’s baby bump is definitely showing and Michael explains that he at least should know and also know that he doesn’t need to have any part in the child’s life.  
  
They stand in the office one Friday evening while Cooper watches their small television set within their eyeshot and attempt to contact the older man.

There is no John Winchester listed in the phone book, they check and they double check, there’s a Jamie Winchester, who has never heard of John, there’s a Sandra Winchester, who talks to them about her garden and her flowers and her absent son, but doesn’t seem to know, or at least won’t tell them she knows, a John Winchester.  
  
They try one of the numbers that John gave to Lori but it rings and rings and rings and there’s no answer.

They wait five minutes and try the number again and again and eventually a small child picks up.  
  
Lori doesn’t remember John mentioning a family, he certainly didn’t seem like the kind of man to have a stable marriage and children.   
  
“Hello, is John Winchester there?” She asks, as Michael listens in. The phone gets hung up.  
  
They try the other number.  
  
A gruff sounding man answers with a “What?” and she asks hesitantly if he knows John Winchester.  
  
“Who’s asking?” Is the response.  
  
“I- uh - he worked a - he killed a - there was a ghost here a few months back and he got rid of it -”  
  
There’s silence on the other end. A small child shouts something in the background and is “shhed” by the man on the line. She briefly wonders if it’s the same child from the other line.  
  
“Anyway, we - uh - we need him to return.” She stammers out.  
  
The man on the phone sighs.  
  
“He’ll be there as soon as he can. Where is there?”  
  
“Bellefontaine. That’s in Ohio -” She reels off their address for the man to write down.  
  
When the phone is finally hung up, her and Michael exchange a look and he places his hand on her arm in reassurance. _It’s going to be okay._  
  
***  
  
John returns to Bellefontaine an entire week after the phone call, Lori notices the sleek black car, _a Chevrolet Impala_ Michael informs her, pulls up in their driveway and they send Cooper upstairs to play in his room.  
  
They answer the door together, as a unit, as though that can protect them from what they have to do next. _It’s going to be okay._ She thinks to herself as she feels her husband breathe next to her open their front door.  
  
She greets John, and introduces her husband, but she’s unsure how much the hunter catches as his widened eyes are too focused on her prominent baby bump.  
  
“Come in.” Michael says after clearing his throat, gesturing to the living room.  
  
John steps over the threshold as Lori closes the front door behind him. Michael offers him a coffee but he declines.  
  
They get as far as explaining that Lori’s child might be his before he’s out of the door, his black car speeding off down the street faster than it had approached.  
  
***

  
Lori goes into labour in early February 1988, Cooper’s aunt and uncle are left to collect him from school and Michael is pulled out of work early.  
  
Hours later, Michael is handed a small baby boy with a head of dark hair.  
  
“Blaine,” he says “Blaine Devon Anderson. Welcome to the world.”   
  
Lori smiles at them both tiredly.  
  
 _It’s going to be okay._ She thinks and then realises that it's true.  
  
***

  
Blaine is two months old when John Winchester returns to Bellfontaine.  
  
Blaine’s alert and can roll onto his front and then onto his back, meaning they need to keep their eyes on him constantly lest he rolls somewhere he shouldn’t or gets hurt.  
  
Cooper loves him, although he finds long periods of time with the young baby boring and soon goes off to do his own thing.  
  
Michael is playing on the floor with Blaine, trying to coax a laugh out of him and Lori is sitting on the sofa with Cooper, a large selection of his toys spread out between them, when there’s a knocking on the door.  
  
Lori answers, unsuspecting, and being faced once more with John Winchester is a shock that makes it feel like she’s been dunked into cold water after a long day in the summer heat.  
  
“Hello.” Greets Michael with attempted cheer as he lifts Blaine and steps towards the two adults, leaving Cooper to amuse himself.  
  
 _It’s going to be okay._ Lori remembers as Michael slots his free hand into hers and they turn to face John, still a unit, still fine.  
  
“He’s-?” John asks dumbly.  
  
“Yes, probably.” Michael replies, sounding as close to nonchalant as Michael Anderson _can_ sound.

  
“And you don’t want, well, anything?” He asks abruptly. And Lori wonders for one more time what she was thinking. She has Michael and he's eloquent and reliable and here for all three of them without having to ask, without it feeling forced.  
  
“We just want you to go. We’re fine. We don’t need anything from you. That’s what we wanted to say before you left.”  
  
They definitely notice a relieved expression flit across the hunter’s face before he turns and leaves, doesn’t even give his biological son a backwards glance.  
  
And then John Winchester and his black Chevrolet Impala leave Bellfontaine, and Lori and Michael’s lives, for good.


	5. Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just so you know, I was a little tipsy when I wrote and posted this chapter and it still needs editing, also it could be very rambly, I don't know.
> 
> P.S. It’s a pretty shitty installment if you don’t like the kid!fic stuff about them becoming parents, yanno.

Violet Hummel-Anderson was born on a cold winter’s night on the 20th December 2011 at the University Hospital of Brooklyn weighing a healthy 7.4 lbs. She was full-term and proclaimed perfectly healthy by the nurses.  
  
Kurt and Blaine’s surrogate, Jennifer, had watched with a tired satisfaction as the baby girl, formed about nine months ago in a laboratory from a donor egg which apparently came from one of the couple in front of her’s friends and obviously the - well - _other materials_ from one of the two men in front of her, was passed into the arms of Blaine.

Blaine had been home that evening with a couple of friends from when he had attended NYADA, the New York Academy For Dramatic Arts, and they were not drunk per se but they’d definitely had one of two glasses as they reminisced about their old college days when he received the phone call informing him that Jennifer’s waters had broken and that she had been taken to the hospital. He had attempted to call Kurt, as he was sure the hospital - as well as Jennifer’s girlfriend Kelly - had tried, but he knew that Kurt would still be on stage at the theatre at this point and probably would not have access to his phone until at least an hour later when the show was finished and the encore was done. Still he left a voicemail, wasn’t even sure what he was even saying except that he was rushed and trying to hail a taxi and _Kurt-ohmygod-Kurt-ourbabyiscomingdon’tmakemedothisaloneshithurryup_.

  
Blaine and Kelly had done the best they could to support Jennifer before Kurt had swept through the door, but then he was there and the baby was already crowning and then, after what seemed now no time at all, there she was and she was crying and they were naming her Violet Lorraine Hummel-Anderson and falling in love with her and, in Blaine’s case, crying a little as they held her and passed her along and then held her again.  
  
Violet fitted into their home quickly and surely, at least that’s how they portrayed it to others. Burt and Carole, on their visit, had known without being told that they were struggling, had offered their babysitting services and long as Kurt and Blaine had promised to use the time to catch up on their sleep. Lori and Michael had apparently not noticed, they’d done the usual “family cooing” over their first grandchild before disappearing to their hotel for the night. Cooper, well they’re never sure with Cooper, but he had offered to take the baby in her stroller to the local park and had quietly informed Blaine to “Sleep. Sleep and you’ll feel better.” as he’d left with Violet.   
  
Despite early difficulties, they were a well oiled machine before Sam and Dean Winchester had come knocking at the door. They had Violet sleeping through the night and saying a few words and almost walking, by that she could move around with the aid of a sofa or a hand, but did not have balance enough to move around on her own.  
  
Violet does not take her first tentative steps in their home in New York City, Violet takes her first steps in a bunker belonging to an ancient magic organisation in Lebanon in the state of Kansas and that still sounds so ridiculous to Blaine that he can’t even contemplate how this is his reality now. Violet walks towards Blaine, with Kurt as her backdrop and centre, as she giggles and babbles and definitely says “Papa” in between all of that.

And Blaine wants to cry… Out of Pride for his little girl and happiness that he has her and a wonderful husband in his life; Out of dismay that their whole world has been ripped out from in front of them and replaced with this world that seems fictional, where ghosts and monsters and demons exist and also out of sadness, because he knows a little of Sam and Dean’s past now and as he notices Sam track them from his seat at the table, where he’s researching the brother’s latest problem, because he knows, in the two brother’s past, that they weren’t allowed to know family the same way he has known family but also out of joy, because they’ve figured out how to know family anyway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have sort of figured from some more tumblr searching than I did when I started this whole thing many months ago that people seem to put Blaine as Dean and Cas’s son in this whole Blaine Winchester trope/au thingymabob (I’m sure there was more Blaine-as-the-younger-brother last time I was in that tag… Which I assure you was as the first 2/3/4 chapters were posted.) I like him better as Sam and Dean’s younger half-brother who had a life of his own, which sort of fits with Glee canon and slots into Supernatural canon, which I was kind of trying to comply to and still keep Klaine a thing.


End file.
